Kaoru's Valentines Day
by marinav92
Summary: Valentines Day is here! Everyone is happy because of it...Except Kaoru -ButchxKaoru- Mentions of -BrickxMomoko- and -BoomerxMiyako-


New story! And this one is a one-shot!

Ok so this idea is thanks to school…of the celebrations of valentine's day. It will have ButchxKaoru, BrickxMomoko, BoomerxMiyako. It's the same school that appears in the anime. I hope you enjoy it :D Oh! In every story I write I will include 1 or 2 characters of my book!...why? because I want to :P. This time we have here…Carol and Storm! 2 brothers :)

Carol: Well…what type of story is this? Is it dark?

Storm: No humour! I want humour!!

Me: This will be humour and romance!

Carol: …eww…when did you were transformed into a bubbly person…

Me: News for you…I've been always a bubbly person…

Storm: Yay! Now come on :D on with the fic!

Carol: What-eveeer

Me: ok, on with the fic :D

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime, I just own the OC's n.n….finally something I own!

* * *

(Kaoru's POV)

Today is such a nice day. I mean, the sun is shinning, the birds are chirping, and the rest of the kids in my school are laughing and whistling…

I hate it!

The sun is to damn shiny! I need sunglasses if I want to see okay, but the stupid school doesn't approve them; the chirping of the birds makes me wanna throw them a really big rock and the all the laughing and whistling is all because today is Valentine's Day.

All the school has decorations of big red hearts on the walls and red, white, pink ballons are spread through the entire roof. The lockers had mini hearts and little cards could be seen through the locker's grids. And if you think this isn't enough, you still have to hear this! I was forced to use PINK!

Matsubara Kaoru doesn't wear pink! It's a not written law! I swore to all the wrestling legends that never I would use pink…and now look at me!

I'm wearing a pale pink sweater with elbow-length sleeves and a white tank top was underneath it, the neck's hem excelling from the sweater. My jeans were ripped where my knees are, allowing everyone to see a little piece of my skin and a pair of black Converse where adorning my feet.

I can't believe I'm actually wearing something pink! What would my wrestling deities say!?

I'm currently sitting in a bench in the school yard of my high school. There aren't any swings or other type of game…just benches where you could talk and socialize with everyone. Now I'm sitting all alone in one of them.

Why you may ask. Well it's easy…Momoko is with Brick…and Miyako with Boomer. Well, Momoko has been dating Brick, the most popular and hot guy (or that's what they say) for already 2 months. They are a happy couple and all that. Who would've thought that Momoko would get a guy? Oh well, Brick isn't a sane guy either, so yeah they're the perfect couple.

Boomer, the poet of our school and the occupant of the third position in the "Most Desirable guy" in our school, is Miyako's boyfriend since today… It appears that he asked her today because it's the day of love and friendship…

… Pure crap…

"Kaoru! Did you already marry with someone?" Ace, my number 1 fan asks me, almost pleadingly. He is the leader of the most feared gang in all our school, the Gangreen Gang. It's almost hilarious seeing that the "Most feared student" is pleadingly asking me to marry him.

"No…and I don't plan to…so just piss off…" I say emotionlessly. I really don't want to marry…at least not now.

Maybe you're wondering about the marrying thing. Well, our school made a booth where you can marry for a day with your boyfriend/girlfriend. So being the tomboyish girl I am…I don't want to know anything about love, kisses, hugs and Valentine's Day.

"Oh come on babe…imagine it, you, me…married…"

Omg! I have to stop him before I throw up!

"F**k you"

"Hey! Leave my girlfriend alone!"

"Shut up you Butch!" Ace says coldly to the new voice who appeared from nowhere. Butch, appears in all his charming glory in front of Ace. The leader of that gang compared with Butch…it's like comparing a cockroach with a lion. Butch, the leader of all the sports teams and the second hottest guy in school…

…and my boyfriend…

...What? Did you thought that I didn't had one?...Well I have one!!

Butch takes my hand and helps me to stand up. How I hate when he does that…I mean I'm a girl, but not a lady!

He embraces me by the waist and pulls me to a quick kiss in the lips. When it ends, I feel my cheeks getting hotter per second. His kisses are always hugry and seductive, but this one expressed love. I turn to look at Ace, just to find him gritting his teeth.

"Sorry stupid, but the cute girl is MINE"

Ace, with an angry face, leaves us alone, stomping his feet at the ground with force. I chuckle lightly at his antics. Butch turns to look at me and kisses my cheek sweetly.

"Happy valentines day…Kaoru-chan"

I turn to look at him with angry eyes.

"What have I been telling you?! I hate Valentine's Day"

He chuckles lightly and kisses my cheek once again.

"Well then, Happy Anti-valentine's Day"

I mumble some inaudible things about stupid bastards who think that all the girls have to be girly. He seems to catch some words because one of his eyebrows rises amusedly.

"…you know I hate Valentines too…but it's so funny to tease you"

We stay like that for some minutes more. Then, his hands leave my hips replacing them with his jean pockets.

"Wanna marry? …You know what comes after the marriage isn't it?" He eyes me seductively. My face if possible, feels more hot than before. I hit him in his shoulder and he winces while chuckling.

"…Pervert…"

I know…it's a strange relationship…but what can I say…I love the guy…even if he's a big pervert.

* * *

Ready…the fluff is over :)

Sorry for the lateness…I couldn't update it in valentine's day…by the way, my inspiration was a really good friend who HATES valentines day xD This story is dedicated to you Ana!! :P even if it's anime and you hate it xD.

Review…please?


End file.
